


The Lost Kitten

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abused Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyguard Steve Rogers, Cat Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hybrid Peter Parker, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Multi, Neko Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Peter is an omega, someone that is coveted by society, but only seen as a luxurious commodity that is to be spoiled. He runs away from his abusive owner. Mob bosses and alphas Tony and Steve stumble across the poor boy on their way home, and take her home. (Also note, that Peter is a cat hybrid, so he has cat ears, a tail, and cat characteristics (like purring). Hybrids are seen the same way as omegas: as property)“Are you alright?” Steve asked softly, crouching down next to the pile.A little whimper sounded from the pile.“You can come out,” Steve coaxed, expecting a starved adult, at worse a homeless child, but much to his surprise Steve was greeted with twitching kitten ears pressed flat against a head of matted, brown curls. Fearful, amber, doe-eyes blinked up at him, face partially hidden by blankets the kitten held protectively up to his face. What made Steve’s stomach clench even further was the sweet scent of pure omega wafting from the pitiful thing.Steve couldn’t help but soften at the sight of those big eyes, that scent, and that cute cat tail wrapped tightly around the boy’s own waist. “Hey sweetheart, it’s alright,” Steve cooed, “Why don’t you let me help you?”





	The Lost Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkerforlife6969](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkerforlife6969).

> Omegas and hybrids are viewed as precious properties, kind of like pets. Stereotypes dictate that they are vapid and only meant to look pretty. The fact that Peter is both and omega and cat hybrid make him all the more precious.

It had been a complete coincidence that Steve and Tony found Peter Parker. The alpha couple had been walking home from dinner when Steve paused, hearing a barely there whimper.

Steve may be the ruthless bodyguard of the most feared mob boss, but deep down he was still the scrawny softy who Tony gave the super serum to, so when he heard someone in need, he helped them. It was part of the reason Tony loved him so damn much, and why he humored the blonde man.

Steve stepped into the alley the noise had come from, hearing shuffling and a rapidly beating heart next to a dumpster in the back. The man cautiously approached a dirty, shivering bundle of blankets.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked softly, crouching down next to the pile. 

A little whimper sounded from the pile.

“You can come out,” Steve coaxed, expecting a starved adult, at worse a homeless child, but much to his surprise Steve was greeted with twitching kitten ears pressed flat against a head of matted, brown curls. Fearful, amber, doe-eyes blinked up at him, face partially hidden by blankets the kitten held protectively up to his face. What made Steve’s stomach clench even further was the sweet scent of pure omega wafting from the pitiful thing.

Steve couldn’t help but soften at the sight of those big eyes, that scent, and that cute cat tail wrapped tightly around the boy’s own waist. “Hey sweetheart, it’s alright,” Steve cooed, “Why don’t you let me help you?”

The boy sniffled, lowering the filthy blanket he was wrapped in. Steve gave the boy a large smile at the little sign of trust. Hybrids and omegas were naturally delicate creatures, made to be taken care of, and born with a naive trust that their owners’ were meant to protect. Being both made this boy even more delicate, but all the more precious. However, this boy had clearly been hurt before, but he was still willing to give Steve a chance and that made the alpha soldier’s heart warm, but it went ice cold when he caught sight of the chain collar wrapped cruelly around the boy’s neck.

It was far too tight, digging into the omega’s skin where it was already raw and bleeding, and was held together by a padlock that hung heavily at the boy’s collarbone. 

“What did you find, hon,” Tony called as he strolled into the alley.

The little kitten flinched, body tensing once again.

“Hush Tony, you’re scaring the poor thing,” Steve sighed, giving the boy a reassuring smile, even thought his fists were clenched in anger. How could someone treat such a sweet creature so poorly? But, no matter how angry Steve felt, the boy would no doubt feel the anger was directed at him, and that would help no one.

Tony noticed his mate’s tenseness and hovered over Steve’s shoulder, humming in surprise when he realized Steve had stumbled upon a little omega hybrid.

“What’s his name?” Tony asked, tossing his cigarette butt into the alley.

“P-pet-ter,” The boy answered in the sweetest, smallest voice the alphas had ever heard.

_____

It took a little while to coax the kitten out of hiding, but once he was comfortable enough with Steve, he simply latched onto the blonde alpha, allowing him to hoist Peter onto his hip so that his legs could wrap around Steve’s waist. The omega was so small and malnourished, Steve barely felt like he was holding anything, but being able to smell and protect him made something in Steve settle. Something he didn’t really want to explore right now. 

They walked back to the car Tony had called for, the boy watching Tony from over Steve’s shoulder curiously, wary still clear in his pretty eyes. Amused, and a little endeared by the kitten, Tony gave the boy a playful wink and wave, making the poor thing blush and bury his head in Steve’s neck, no doubt chasing the comforting scent of alpha.

When they finally got back to the mansion, Peter woke from his little doze the car ride had lulled him into and returned to full alertness as he noticed the guards lining the mansion gates and entrances. His little fists were clenched into Steve’s sweater and his ears flicked with every little noise.

Steve shushed him when he began making distressed little mewls as they neared the guards. “These men are only here to protect you, honey, I promise,” Steve whispered to the frantic boy.

“You hear that, boys,” Tony called, hand resting on his holster where his gun was, “if any harm comes to this cutie, you’ll be answering to me.” Peter watched Tony say this with wide eyes, mouth parted in surprise.

When they entered the house, the boy’s breath hitched, taking in all of the luxury and opulence. The mansion was huge, and the kitten could only blink owlishly as Steve carried him through the hallways to a massive bedroom and further into the en suite bathroom. 

Peter shivered when Steve placed him on the counter, the ragged, oversized shirt he wore was hardly enough to protect him from the cold of the granite, even if it did fit him like a dress. Tony leaned against the doorframe, fondly watching Steve fuss over the kitten.

“I’m gonna run you a nice bath, alright honey?” Steve told the omega “And then we're gonna get some food into that little tummy.” Steve gently prodded the boy’s stomach as he said this, earning a tiny giggle.

“But first-” Steve paused, lips pursing into a grim line, “We’re going to have to get that nasty collar off, alright?”

Peter froze, unsure and hesitant to let the alpha mess with the painful thing around his neck. The blonde lifted a hand to rub soothing circles on the boy’s hip, and cooed gently at the omega, “I promise, we’ll be super careful, but if we leave it on, it will only hurt worse, baby.” The omega finally assented, little hands grabbing Steve’s large, calloused one for comfort.

At this, Tony stepped forward, holding a tiny saw up to them. It looked more like an electric toothbrush with a small circular blade on the end, but it was enough to make the boy start audibly panting in panic.

Tony shushed the boy, caressing Peter’s jaw, “I won’t hurt you,” Tony’s eyes darkened, “No one will ever hurt you again.”

Despite the fact that Tony’s dark expression had scared away criminals far scarier than the tattered, omega kitten, something in his eyes must have reassured the boy because his grip loosened on steve’s hand and he gave a little nod to Tony.

It earned a soft smile from Tony and he slowly turned the saw on and cut off the padlock, letting the chain fall loose and clatter to the floor. The kitten sucked in a greedy, ragged breath and clutched Steve’s hand to his chest in relief.

Compared to that, the bath was relatively painless now that the boy seemed to have gained trust in both the alphas. He was still clearly wary and hurt, if the way he flinched any time Tony shifted in the doorway, or if Steve moved too fast, indicated. He had bruises all over his tiny body, making both men growl when they were revealed. The violent marks were a harsh contrast to his milky, baby soft skin and were just so wrong on such an innocent boy. A boy that giggled when Steve added bubbles to the bath and who shyly asked Steve for the strawberry smelling shampoo.

“Alright sweetheart, let’s go have some dinner,” Steve cooed as he held up a fluffy towel for Peter to step into.

The boy looked so adorably conflicted over leaving the warm bath for food that it made Steve and Tony chuckle.

“It’s okay, I promise you’ll get to take lots more bubble baths,” Steve assured the boy kindly, helping the delicate boy out of the bathtub and wrapping him in the towel.

He gently guided Peter into one of Tony’s MIT sweatshirts and a pair of his boxers, urging the boy to place his hands on his shoulders for balance. The clothes absolutely swamped the kitten and made the alphas want snuggle the adorable boy.

“Uh-” Tony awkwardly stepped up to them, holding out a pair of fuzzy socks, “His feet will get cold.”

Steve gave Tony a warm smile, a fondness welling up in his chest at seeing Tony’s nurturing side.

Once the boy was dressed, Steve hoisted him back onto the counter. The boy cocked his head questioningly.

“We just gotta take care of your neck, alright?” Steve cooed. The boy gave a shy nod.

Tony and Steve made quick work of taking care of the boy’s neck. Steve was there to reassure him, sitting on the counter with the boy and holding him against his side, while Tony applied antiseptic and carefully wrapped a pink bandage around the kitten’s throat. The bandage had been a gag gift from Clint, but now Tony was happy they had it when it made Peter lift a small hand to admire the bandage with a pleased smile.

Steve lifted Peter into his arms once again and they made their way to the kitchen where their chef had already prepared a delicious smelling soup. Peter perked up as soon as he caught a whiff of the stew, his little socked feet kicking excitedly.

Once Tony sat a bowl of soup down in front of the kitten, he ate with vigour, his tail swishing happily the whole time and occasionally brushing the arms of Tony and Steve who sat on either side of him. He could only finish a little bit before he was full, a good indication that he probably hadn’t had a full meal in awhile.

It made Steve’s heart ache knowing that this precious little boy had been leading such a terrible life, but just maybe the boy could have a life here with them, and seeing the fond looks Tony gave the boy Steve knew he was thinking the same thing. The was so soft and sweet, that maybe he could smooth some of their hard edges.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on my newly created tumblr (beware, I have no idea how to use it) at soft-starker-things


End file.
